Rise of the Squids
by 1980-somethingspace-girl
Summary: Deadlox has transformed, and Sky and the rest of the Team Crafted members have to help him Before it's too late... Rated T for graphic transformation...And stuff kids shouldn't hear...
1. Prolog

-Prolouge-

It was a beautiful day in Minecraftia. The birds were chirping, Sky was making a butter tower...Again. and Fluffy, or Jerome, was practicing for the Hunger Games. All seemed normal.

Normal that is, until a Squid came up, going 'hey, hey, i'm a squid.'

Sky simply kicked the squid into the ocean, sick of hearing it, and went back to building a butter tower, but Deadlox could have sworn the squid said 'the rise of the squids shall be soon'

Shrugging it off, he went back to building a parkour, boredom getting the better of him.

******************************That Night***************************************

As they slept, none had noticed the squids climbing up to Deadlox's window

Until they squeezed through...Deadlox woke with a start, feeling slimy tentacles wrap around him. he tried to scream, only for another to cover his mouth, silencing him. He could only feel horror, and fear course through him as a squid bit him, right where neck met shoulder. He screamed silently feeling the pain from the bite, until he got a strange feeling all over his back. Curiosity getting the better of him, he craned his head to look, but got squeamish when he did. There were squid-like tentacles, sprouting out of his back. He had an impulse. _Kill Sky._ His stomach churned, the thought of killing his best friend unnerved him. He struggled, trying to stop the transformation, but it had been too late...

Squidlox was born...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A.n. Okay, thanks for bearing with me! Shout-out to minerspalace64 for being the first reviewer! Internet cookies for you! (:.) (:.) (:.) Onwards!

"_Where am I?_" Deadlox thought, darkness covering his mind. He looked around, noticing that nothing was there. He shuddered...

"_Adam, please save me..."_

***************Time skip***************

Sky woke up to the aroma of eggs and bacon

"I love it when Ty makes breakfast!"

He slid down the banister, coming face-to-face with Bajancanadian.

"Morning, Mitch!" Adam yelled, waving cheerfully.

"Morning, Sky!" He cheerfully replied

When Sky walked into the Kitchen, rather than Ty at the stove cooking he saw Jerome, or as they liked to call him, Fluffy.

"Jerome, where's Ty?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was sneaking into your room with a can of shaving cream and a feather."

Sky blinked,wondering where Ty went.

"Sky! I found a note! It's written in ink!"

"So, isn't most messages written in ink?"

"But I think it's written with squid ink!"

Sky froze.

"I'll be right there!"

Upon entering Ty's room, Sky grabbed a poorly written note from Jason.

_Dear Sky and friends,_

_Your friend Deadlox has been captured. If you want to see him again, bring a ransom fee of 1,000,000 butter ingots._

_From,_

_The squids_

_**A.n.: Aaaaand sorry to keep it short ,but my mom wants me to go to bed. It is almost 11:00 pm while I write this...until next time, see you later, recruits.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A.n: Sorry for the hiatus! I**__ **needed **__**to borrow my mother's phone. Here 's another chapter!**_

**Chapter**_** 2**_

Ty looked for a way to escape."_Maybe I can pick the lock." _Before a row of lights started to light up one by one.

"**So, you're awake. Excellent..."**

Ty got into a battle stance, causing the voice to continue speaking.

"**Don't fight me. You cannot win. Join us,Deadlox."**

**"**Why should I!? You kidnapped me!" A tentacle wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to shudder.

"**Because the world is against you, Deadlox."**

**********meanwhile*********

"Sky,we need to save Deadlox!" Jason screamed causing Jeffrey the pig to run up to him.

" Sky? Are you okay?"

Sky dashed out the door looking for someone. _**Crash! **_Sky fell on his butt, looking for what made him fall over.

"Sorry, let me help... Oh! Hello Sky! How has the Army been going!"

"Hey, Setosorcerer! I was just looking for you!"

"You were? Why? Did Jeffrey turn into a zombie pig again? I thought after the first time Jason would keep him indoors."

"No, Seto, we need your magic because Deadlox was kidnapped by the squids."

"Say no more! I'll see to it that Deadlox is rescued."

"Thanks, Seto! I knew you'd help!"

_**A.n : thank you again for reading! Sorry if i hardly update, to do that i need my mom's phone or something that i can post with really easily. **_

_**Until next time, see you later recruits! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A.N shout out to guest and Echomist66 for reviewing! Also, good and bad news. The bad news is I might not update very often since now I am balancing Twitter and Youtube with my account. The good news is,I have a phone and I might advertise my fanfictions to my Twitter followers! :) onwards!**_

Ty looked at the figure. It seemed similar to something he had seen before... some sort of Mod Showcase?His mind seemed fuzzy. Enderlox yawned in the back of his head, apparently waking up from a nap.

"_**What the hell? Ty, what the heck did you get us into now?" **_he yawned,apparently getting used to the fact that he was awake.

"I dunno, my head feels fuzzy. But the figure seems familiar... I dunno why, though."

"Ahem," said the figure,getting Deadlox's attention back. "I am King Derpolus the Third, if I believe right, you killed my Grandfather, you bastard."

Deadlox was confused, he could have sworn there was only one...

Wait. The towers... Sky mentioned that there may be more than one boss.. right before Jerome...

"Y-You k-killed Fluffy..." he said, tears in his eyes. "Y-you were the r-reason he jumped off the tower..." he started crying, before Enderlox jolted out, lunging at the Squid King.

"You BASTARD!" He yelled, getting ready to claw at the Squid King. The king simply pressed a button, causing a shield to go up around him. Deadlox felt something, he didn't know what, but the intentions were obvious.

_Kill Sky._

_Kill._

_Kill._

He had it echoing in his head, but he didn't want to kill his best friend, not like this.

_ .Derp._

What the heck? What was the derping about? It seemed to get stronger and stronger.

_Kill the Sky Army general_

_Kill Sky_

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Derp, derp derp._

Six tentacles sprouted from Deadlox's back.

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

His eyes derped.

_Kill._

_Kill._

He sent a tentacle ripping through the poster of Sky.

_Kill._

He grinned. An evil, insane grin matching his eyes perfectly.

"Let's go kill Sky." He said, his voice dark and ominous.

_**A.N: O.o what did I just do? Oopsie I left a cliff hanger, now you will never find out how it ends XD just kidding. I will try to update ASAP but I am very busy. See ya l8ter, my homies! :3**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A.N My sister won't stop bugging me to make another chapter so... Here ya go!**_

Sky woke up in a cold sweat. He looked, Alesa was fast asleep next to him. He loved the way her hair framed her face, she looked like an angel from heaven. He got up, ignoring his amulet on the bedside table, and walked over to the mirror. Taking off his sunglasses, he looked at his reflection.

_'What does she see in me? What does anyone see in me?'_

He glanced at his glowing yellow eyes.

_'What if they were to find out? What if Alesa finds out she's been dating a monster? If anyone found out I was the son of Herobrine...'_

He grimaced.

_'Seto already knows, he helped make my amulet. If it weren't for him, everyone would know already.'_

Then his phone vibrated. He checked his texts.

Alesa: Adam, where r u? R u Mc D's?

He chuckled. Alesa had sleep texted him.

Adam: LOL you sleep texted me. Let me know when you get this...Love Ya!

Then he heard it...

_**Tap Tap...Tap...Tap Tap Tap**_

That was Ty's secret knock! From the tree house club they had as kids. He smiled remembering the 'No Girls' rule they established. His mom would get mad when they threw water balloons at the girls on the street. He tried to find the source, before hearing it again.

_**Tap Tap...Tap...Tap Tap Tap**_

_**Tap Tap...Tap...Tap Tap Tap**_

He looked around again and paused, seeing a tentacle at the window. Alesa sat up, confused.

"Adam, what's that noise?"

Sky tiptoed closer to the window, sword out at arm's distance he got to the window, and a face suddenly popped out. Sky tumbled backwards, one hand over his chest. Alesa looked for what caused Sky sudden panic.

And screamed.

The face outside looked like Deadlox's face, but it was horribly disfigured. His eyes were derped, his sharp teeth showed in an insane smile, his skin was as blue as a squid's. Six tentacles, long enough to shame Slenderman,protruded from his back. Alesa wanted to vomit. Sky did.

_**CRASH!**_

The window was smashed open, alerting a few recruits. Squidlox started stalking towards Sky, a killing look in his eyes.

_**SLAM!**_

The door fell off it's hinges, Jason standing there with a diamond sword, still in his pajamas. Squidlox let out a hiss, and Sky felt a searing pain on his arm. Squidlox dashed out the window. Sky looked at his arm.

**I'm coming for you...**

_**A.N! Sorry for hiatus, good news! I finally got cured of writer's block!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_A.N: CHAPTER 5! Oh my gosh how did I make it to 5!? Also, I was JUST sitting on the loo and thought of something... maybe there should be a mod for Minecraft where you can fight Skybrine,Enderlox, and WitherMU in boss fights. And maybe even Alesabrine? I dunno, but she does get an appearance here! And listen to 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons. It goes perfectly here. ONWARDS! Alon-sy!_**

The next day, everything seemed to be a blur. Seto kept bringing Sky potions to heal the wounds Squidlox made, and Alesa was trying to get him to drink them.

"Come on,Adam, it'll help you get better!"

"I don't care. It smells like vomit."

"But your recruits will panic if your arm is bleeding!"

Sky grumbled. He REALLY didn't like those potions. They worked fine, but he didn't like the taste.

Alesa whispered something into his ear.

"Fine, but only for you" his mouth went to the bottle, and he looked like he was going to puke.

He held his nose, and chugged the potion down, with Jason chuckling

" So, how did it taste?"

"Like someone mixed together NyQuil and DayQuil." **_(A.N: I had those... yuck!)_**

"So that bad, huh?"

"Do all the potions taste like that, or just the ones Seto brews."

"I dunno, I only taste the potions Seto uses, I don't trust anyone else."

"Aw, I'm touched." Seto said, carrying another potion in.

"Not another one! I think I might puke!" Sky said, earning a V-8 in the head from Alesa. **_(A.N. Coulda had a V8! XD )_**

"Well, one more potion should finish healing that up. By the way, how did you get that injury? It looks like you were cutting your arm." Seto asked.

"Well, I scheduled an assembly in 5 minutes. I'll explain everything there."Sky replied.

Le time skip of 5 minutes!

Sky looked around at all the faces. The Assembly room was never this full. Probably due to Ty's group being here.

"Okay I assembled you all here today for an announcement. As you may or may not know, Ty, or as you guys know him, Deadlox, has gone missing."

A burst of murmurs and whispers through the audience.

"Well, we found him."

Everybody cheered, before a guy yelled "So where the hell is he?" Sky winced.

"Uh, funny thing about that... he... kinda got mutated into a squid."

More murmurs across the crowd.

"I found him because... he tried to kill me last night."

A collection of gasps quickly spread through the crowd.

"I know Ty. There isn't a bad bone in his body. He would never hurt me."

The assembly was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sky went to answer it. And gasped.

"E-Enderlox!?"

Enderlox looked fearful.

"Adam, you have to kill me."

"Wh-What?!"

"You have to kill me. And hurry, Squidlox is trying to take control."

"I-I can't kill my best friend!"

"Adam, if you don't kill me, Squidlox will kill you."

"ENDERLOX! I CAN'T KILL YOU,I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF YOU DIED!"

The recruits just watched the drama unfold.

"Adam...Ty is gone."

"NO! H-he CAN'T be gone!" Tears were streaming down Sky's face.

"Adam, he's not the 18-year old you used to know. The squids injected him with some sort of... mixture... he's half squid now, the only thing he wants now is your head on a silver platter. And he has the platter."

Adam was silent. He slipped his Butter sword out, staring at his reflection on the glistening blade. He rose it, ready to strike. Enderlox braced himself, seemingly accepting his fate. The blade clattered to the floor.

"I-I can't do it! I w-won't kill my best friend!"

"Adam, it's over, either I die, or thousands of recruits. Do the SMART thing, not what you THINK is right. One life, compared to thousands? Come on Adam, even you could do the math."

"Ty, run."

"Wh-what?"

"Run, somewhere far away, where I don't have to kill you, where you can be safe, and not harm the recruits."

Enderlox nodded, and walked out, saying one last thing before he took to the skies:

"Good luck,Adam."

**_A.N. That hurt me, writing this. (T.T ) I pissed off the fangirls, too._**


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. I JUST GOT OVER WRITERS BLOCK! AND IT FEELS AWESOME! ON WITH THE STORY!

Deadlox stared at his reflection in the crystalline water. One word came to his mind. Monster. He cried softly. Enderlox and Squidlox were arguing in the back of his head.

_'Come on,Ty jump in the water!'_

_'No Ty ,you know how much it hurts when I touch water.'_

_'Come on Ty, doesn't that cool, crystal clear water look inviting?'_

_'Yes. Inviting to pain.'_

_'Shut up Enderlox.'_

_'Shut up Squidlox. No-one likes you.'_

"JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO! GODDAMMIT THE FISHES WERE BETTER TO TALK TO!" He screamed out loud, scaring the villagers nearby. He was sitting at the top of the abandoned building near the ocean. Which isn't a good idea,if you were half-squid. He curled up,and started crying again. Squidlox forced his way through, taking control.

"I know where to go."

\- Time Skip! -

They were standing outside a huge building, which looked to be a lab of some sort. Squidlox rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Is Dr Trayaurus here?"

A sprightly young man, wearing an outfit that was fairly difficult to describe, with messy brown hair,as well as a pair of goggles on his head, answered the door.

" 'Ello! How are you? I've never seen your face around here before!" He said, looking excited.

"I'm Squid- er- John. I'm John Doe."

"Well, It's nice to meet you Mr. Doe! I'll tell Trayaurus he has a Visitor!"

Squidlox shuffled from foot to foot. Eventually the man came back, with what looked to be a villager in a white lab coat. The villager and man(Who Squidlox learned was Dr. Trayaurus and Dan) showed him around. They showed him a room full of mixes, and stopped at a mysterious orange one. Dan started talking.

"This one is potentially a cure for Dissociative Identity Disorder. When it gets consumed, whichever personality in there gets taken out, and gets a new body, according to Trayaurus, anyway…"

Squidlox grabbed it and ran out. Behind him, he heard Dan yelling. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

He kept running.

~Meanwhile…~

Sky paced back and forth, in front of the Butter Throne. The recruits (And Alesa) were watching, nervous.

"What do I do? My best friend got turned into a squid, tries to make me kill him, and then disappeared. He was interrupted by a recruited yelling 'SIR CHECK THE NEWS QUICK!'

He ran over, curious. What he saw was a video feed from a security tape, with a newscaster speaking over it.

-This coverage of YTNN: someone has stolen something from DanTDM and Trayaurus' s lab, and the suspect is believed to be the same one who kidnapped 19-Year-Old YouTube Minecrafter Deadlox or Tyler Ellis, Known to his friends as Ty. This YouTube star was missing since the 3rd of last month. Anyone who knows the perpetrator in this clip, or have any knowledge of Deadlox's whereabouts, are suggested to call 911 and give info. This is Dawn, and that was it for the 1 O' Clock coverage of YouTube News Network.- Sky froze. "Wait, what was the thing?" Jason asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Sky said, grabbing his majestic butter armor, and his sword

A.N. MWHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS! See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

_**A.N. Sorry! I was busy with school and my internet is down!**_

Sky walked up to the door, which was left slightly ajar. He knocked, but after no response he walked in. The lab smelled like chemicals and other science stuff. There was a line of police tape marking off a pedestal. Dan ran up to him.

"What are you doing here ya little pu- Oh, Sky! 'Ello! What brings you here, there's kind of a lot of stuff going on…"

"I need to know, what was it that got stolen? The YTNN didn't say."

"Oh! It was a medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, Trayaurus said it could cure Dissociative Identity Disorder."

Sky blinked. He hadn't understood half of what Dan had said. Trayaurus rolled his eyes.

"Hurr,Hurr Hurr, Hurr."

"Couldn't have said it any better, Trayaurus!" Dan said.

"Um,what exactly did he say?"

"He said it basically separates two people stuck in one body."

"Oh." Sky said, looking around the room,"Can you tell me what he or she looked like?"

"I don't know if it was a he or she, but it said it's name was John Doe. It had chocolate brown eyes, which oddly seemed pointed two ways. I think the poor kid got-"

"Derped?" Sky said, finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, he seemed derped, and his skin was blue."

"Did he have sidebangs?"

"What?"

"Y'know, sidebangs!" Sky said, pulling some hair over one eye,"Like this!"

"Now that you mention it, his hair _was_ kind of like that. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Sky replied quickly. Should he tell? What if they sent Ty to Juvy? _Prison,_ Sky corrected himself. _He's 18, going on 19 soon. They would give him a trial as an adult._

That just made him shut up more.

Ty looked at the odd liquid. "Squidlox, why did you get this? And what is this?"

Enderlox spoke up in the back of his head,"To Nether if I should know, he didn't tell me!"

"It's a thing." Squidlox said, not being specific. He took control and took a swig of the potion.

"I feel weird…" he said, holding his stomach. He passed out.

"I honestly want to know how you know so much about this person."

Sky gulped nervously. He looked into Dan's eyes. He had this warm look in his eyes, like a father asking his son if everything was okay. Sky took a deep breath.

"He's the Tyler Ellis you had heard of on the YTNN. He was my friend, but something happened, and now he- he-" Sky broke down into a teary wail. "HE'S A SQUID! AND HE RAN AWAY AND LEFT ME BECAUSE HE WANTED ME TO BE SAFE!" He started crying uncontrollably. Dan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Sky. "Th-Thanks" He said, trying to wipe the tears away.

"No problem, I'll help you find him." Dan said, reassuringly.

"So you won't call the police?"

"No, why would I? Ty didn't do anything. Really, I want to know what happens, he could test the potion so I know if it works."

Squidlox stood up. The only voice now was Ty, asking where Enderlox went. Ty took control,and looked around for him. His eyes fell to the ground, where he saw what could only be described as a duplicate of him, with black and purple dragon wings.

"E-Enderlox?"

The other one turned around, showing his luminescent purple eyes full of shock.

"Ty? Why the hell am I seeing your face? I thought we shared a body."

It _was_ him! Squidlox giggled and took control.

"That's what the potion does! Now you don't have to touch water! See ya, chump!" And with that, Squidlox dove into the water.

_**A.N. While I was typing this, Demons by Imagine Dragons came on while I was typing the scene with Sky crying. Is it bad that I almost cried while typing that? Anyways,see you next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A.N: OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS I FORGOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER! ;-;**_

Enderlox looked confused, but relieved that Squidlox was gone. Until he realized-

"Oh shit! He has Ty!"

He was hoping Ty was okay, even if he was a pain in the ass.

-MWAHAHAHA-

Sky and Dan had been traveling for hours, and came to rest at a village near the sea. They were sitting at a diner, and ordered something to drink.

"Hello, what would you like today?" A woman,dressed in a red dress said.

"Hey Ashley, can I have a cup of-"

"Tea? I know your usual,Dan." She finished with a smile. "What would your friend here like today?" Sky looked up, his eyes full of exhaustion.

"Coffee please, strongest you can brew. And can you use Lactaid instead of milk? I'm kinda…" He said,not wanting to finish the sentence. She nodded in understanding.

"No Problem! It'll be out in just a sec!" She said with a smile, walking off.

"Who was that brown haired lady?"

"That was Ashley. She always works here when she isn't recording videos. So where could Ty be?"

"I don't know. Maybe near the ocean."

"Gee, that narrows it down, Sky, we only have to check 7 oceans."

"Possibly more."

"That doesn't help, Sky, where would an 18-year old squid, a teenage dragon, and a Youtuber be?"

"When you put it that way, I'd say a bar."

"Really, Sky? Really?"

"Sorry, our author has a shitty sense of humor."

"Way to break the 4th wall…"

-Meanwhile-

Ty freaked out. What had happened? First he saw Enderlox, then Squidlox took control. "Where are you taking me, Squidlox?"

"Back to my home with me, obviously!" Squidlox replied, still swimming. The edge of a castle was in view, since they were swimming past a town. And the town was full of squid people!

"Who are you?" A squid in a guardsman uniform said, eyeing up Squidlox.

"None of your business."

"I can't let you in, unless you are in the Squid Army."

A voice rang out, "It's alright, he's with me." Squidlox looked over and saw a squid with a pair of sunglasses, wearing an amulet with a blue gem in the middle. The outfit looked like some kind of armor with a bluish hue. The thing that threw him off the most was…

"Hey, you look like Sky!" Squidlox said,pointing at him.

"Yeah, I was an experiment just like you, I'm a clone."

"A...clone? As in, 'Star Wars the Clone Wars' kind of clone?

"If that helps explain it, sure!" he said, chuckling.

-BACK TO THE DINER THING-

"Now, how are we supposed to find him?" Dan asked, messing with the utensils.

"I dunno, could Ross sniff him out?"

"Do Narwhals even have noses?"

Just then, Ashley came back with the tea and coffee, along with a pitcher of cream, a pitcher of Lactaid, sweet and low, sugar, dairy-free coffee creamer, and other things you'd expect that goes with coffee and tea...

"I overheard you two talking, do you need help looking for your friend?" Ashley said, sweetly.

"Yeah! But, uh, aren't you busy right now?" Sky asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I can ask for a few days off later, I still have sick days."

"Oh…" Sky responded, awkwardly

"Who's this lost friend?"

"His name's Tyler Ellis…" Sky responded, sadly.

"The lost teen from the YTNN?"

"Yep." Dan was just sipping his tea, watching the conversation.

"I heard he was kidnapped...my condolences, by the way…" Ashley said, feeling awkward for bringing it up.

"It's alright, and the term's more like…"

"...Squidnapped." Dan finished.

"Squidnapped?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Long story." Sky said, waving it off, "We'll explain later…"

_Later_

As they sat there, it was closing time. Ashley wiped down tables, and a few other workers were working at registers. _**(You know, when they check the registers to make sure they got the money from payments! Or something… **_-_-_**) **_Ashley, who was pretty fast at what she was doing, had finished the tables and sat down across from Sky and Dan.

"So what's the story behind all this 'Squidnapping' stuff?"

"It woke up." Sky said, jokingly. Dan smacked him in the back of the head. _**(D'Oh!)**_

Ashley rolled her eyes.

_**A.N.: Sorry guys! I couldn't help myself with the bar joke! XD And i'll try to keep typing, i'm working on this when I can! Also, no, narwhals don't have noses… :D And who is Ashley's boyfriend? I couldn't find anything, except that people ship her and Mitch… [Personally, I'm a fan of Merome myself… :/ ]**_


End file.
